


Spilled ink

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Your soulmate mark fades when you find your soulmate and bond with them, but what happens when only half the mark fades away?





	Spilled ink

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little thing I thought of this morning. I do love the idea of soulmate marks. So this was just a bit of fun.

Your soulmate mark appears when you turn 21 years of age. It usually appears as a swirl of dark ink trailing from your wrist up to your elbow. Your soulmate has the exact same pattern on their arm and when the two of you meet the ink starts to fade and fades completely once you enter a relationship with your soulmate. Soulmates are connected by a bond. One unbreakable by anything.

**2000**

  
Kimi’s mark appears on his arm exactly when the clock turns midnight on his birthday. He watches the dark swirls of ink flow over his skin and he feels unbothered by it. He’s not interested in having a soulmate or finding one. Right now all he cares about is gaining a drive with Sauber for next season. Formula One was his only goal. Love didn’t matter to him.

**2008**

Sebastian’s mark appears at midnight. He isn’t awake for the event but he admires the smooth black ink curling around his arm in the morning. It was a sign. He shakes Hanna awake excitedly, only to find her mark does not match his. He freezes and feels his blood go cold. She isn’t his soulmate.

**2010**

Valtteri’s mark appears and he doesn’t feel any joy or excitement in the matter. It isn’t in his top list of priorities right now. He’s trying to get a full drive with Williams for the season. It had been his dream to drive in F1 since he was a child and he was going to prove to Williams he deserved the seat.

**2012**

Kimi’s return to the F1 world is a shock to everyone. They had thought he had been lost to the world of rallying, never to return. But alas, here he was.

He walks through the paddock taking everything in, his soulmate mark displayed on his skin.

He had found no luck finding love. Each partner he had slept with had drifted away from him once they realised their marks didn’t match and they hadn’t found their soulmate.

Kimi didn’t care. He hated the idea that fate wanted him to settle down and that he couldn’t choose who he fell for. The dark black ink seemed to dictate who that partner was going to be.

However he wanted to find them desperately. Despite how he had felt when he had gotten his mark, he really did want to find his soulmate. 

Sebastian was just leaving the Red Bull motorhome when he saw him and he gave him a beaming smile. “The wanderer returns.”

Kimi chuckles softly and moves over to him. He had talked to Sebastian a few times in the paddock but had never properly talked to him. Sebastian never treated him with awe or acted like he was special, to Sebastian he was just Kimi.

“Pleased I’m back?” Kimi asks with a grin and Sebastian nods eagerly.

“Yeah, it’s been dull without you here.” Sebastian grins, his hand reaching up to scratch at his mark which had begun to burn and tingle.

Kimi frowns as his own mark begins to burn and he glances down at his arm to see the mark looking a little paler in colour, not a strong dark black anymore.

“Kimi…” Sebastian’s voice whispers softly and the Finn turns to look to find Sebastian’s mark looking duller than usual.

Kimi looks at the pattern on Sebastian’s arm and notices it’s exactly the same as his.

His breath catches and he looks at Sebastian.

Soulmate.

* * *

They enter a relationship of course and once they consummate it, the mark fades entirely.

Well, almost entirely.

Half the mark is still there. A faint patch of ink still trailing over their wrists.

“Maybe it takes time.” Sebastian whispers in the darkness, feeling sick to his stomach. The mark is supposed to fade entirely.

“Maybe.” Kimi murmurs, nose pressed in his hair. He feels a bond of energy in the air, connecting them together. They had to be soulmates. They just had to be. He’s never felt like this with anyone.

Sebastian turns over and nuzzles into him, sighing shakily. “I don’t understand. I can feel our bond...why hasn’t it faded fully?”

Kimi just wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. “It might fade in the morning. Maybe it isn’t instant?”

Sebastian gives a soft noise in return, not entirely believing Kimi’s words. He had once spoken to Susie in the paddock and she had said the night she and Toto had finally taken the next step the mark had vanished entirely from his and her arms. Symbolising they were no longer looking.

Kimi presses a soft kiss to Sebastian’s head and he feels the bond around them dim. Another sign. They were not soulmates it seemed.

* * *

 

**2013**

They stayed together of course. The idea of parting being too painful for them. They loved each other deeply and passionately despite the swirls of ink still there on their arms.

It was painful to look at and at one point Kimi seriously entertained the idea of tattooing over the ink so he didn’t have to look at it.

The bond was strong between them, but on times they could feel it dim and sway, something was missing. They were not entirely soul bonded.

They didn’t know why this was happening and sometimes it lead to blazing rows. Fear and panic clouding their actions. But each time they fought, they made up. They had the feeling they were supposed to be together, despite fate telling them otherwise.

One day they had a huge row, one that spilled out on track.

Sebastian had been going for a gap and had been chasing Valtteri, but he had not seen Kimi on his other side and he had sent all three of them out.

Kimi blamed Sebastian immediately and they had erupted into a fierce argument behind the garages, yelling and shouting at each other loudly.

Valtteri had decided to step in, pushing them back and yelling at them to calm down. He was the mediator of the situation.

And just like that something happened.

Valtteri could feel his mark burning and he pulled away from them to witness it slowly paling to a dull grey.

Sebastian and Kimi looked at him wide eyed and felt their own marks begin to burn, the last of the ink on their wrists paling to grey as well.

Valtteri looked between them and uttered three words. “What’s going on?”

* * *

The three of them had gone back to Kimi’s motorhome and Valtteri had revealed his mark. It was full length but paling and in the exact shape of what Sebastian and Kimi’s mark had been.

“You’re the missing piece.” Sebastian whispered. Eyes bright and in awe.

Valtteri had been confused. Could soulmates be three people?

* * *

That evening Sebastian and Kimi tried to test the theory, they took Valtteri out and wined and dined him.

By the end of it all three had gone back to Kimi’s room, continuing the night together.

* * *

In the morning the three of them had woken up to find the bond strong between all three of them and their soulmate marks completely gone from their arms.

Valtteri had been what they were missing. They were truly soulmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
